Carbonne contre griffe
by Yameko-chan
Summary: Un OS de Delmyr-Luna 18, écrit pour mon anniversaire et j'ai décidé de le publier pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter Yameko,chimère félin, revient après trois ans à Dublith. Il est temps pour cette demoiselle de faire le point avec un certain homonculus. Savoir si ses sentiments sont partagés...


Une effluve d'alcool planait dans les bas quartiers nauséabonds. L'obscurité de la nuit alliée aux échos des rires gras et des chants baragouinés, créaient une bien étrange atmosphère. Lourde d'un silence étouffé pesant d'une angoisse stressante sans fondement. Dans une ruelle, où quelques tonneaux et caisses de bois étaient renversés, avançaient péniblement deux hommes qui chantaient bras dessus bras dessous. Hoquetant à chaque réplique, rotant à la fin d'un couplet, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.  
Une silhouette encapuchonnée fendit l'air de sa grâce et son élégance. Des mouvements fluides et félins que l'ombre de la cape ne pouvait cacher. Une femme, jeune et élancée, furent les seules données que le duo d'ivrognes réussirent à rassembler dans leurs cervelles embrumées par le saké. La jeune femme continua d'avancer sans se préoccuper des crapules qui marchaient dans sa direction. Elle aurait pu facilement les distancer en accélérant le pas mais fuir n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Eh ma jolie ! Lança le premier suivi par le second. Viens t'amuser avec nous ! »

Elle s'arrêta mais rien ne montrait son état d'esprit à cet instant, à part peut-être son claquement de langue agacé. Alors que le type allait poser sa main sur son épaule, la demoiselle se retourna pour lui asséner un crochet du droit. La puissance n'était certes pas exceptionnelle, mais au dessus de la limite humaine, si bien que l'ivrogne vola deux mètres plus loin. Quant au second, qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre la situation, se retrouva plaqué au mur, une lame tranchante contre la gorge. Bégayant incompréhensiblement afin de sauver sa misérable existence, la pression augmenta sans pour autant entamer la peau. Il put alors contempler avec cette fascination terrifiante, le magnifique visage empli de haine de son assaillante.

Des yeux verts pomme où brillaient une lueur sauvage, des lèvres fines et frémissantes de la menace suggérée, un teint halé et doux, quelques mèches de cheveux châtains bataillant sur son front... et un sourire en coin des plus explicites. Supérieur et amusé. Sans un mot, elle rangea la lame dans son fourreau, qui pendait sur ses hanches, avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'estomac puis un du coude dans la nuque. Ainsi débarrassé des gêneurs, la demoiselle reprit sa marche vers un certain bar en particulier. Le devil's nest où se réunissaient un bon nombre de malfrats et de gens peu recommandables.  
Sa fine silhouette pénétra dans l'établissement avec cette assurance propre à ceux qui connaissait bien l'endroit. Les odeurs et les sons firent remonter un bon nombre de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais... mais surtout des mauvais. Combien d'années était-elle restée loin de ce lieu ? Deux ? Trois ? Elle ne savait plus exactement et à vrai dire, compter les jours loin de ses anciens camarades n'étaient franchement pas une thérapie de sevrage appropriée. Le sentiment de sécurité, aussi bref soit-il, lui procura un court moment d'insouciance que la jeune femme mit à profit en retirant son épaisse cape noire. Son corps de rêve ainsi exposé, suscita l'intérêt de tous les habitués du bar qui sifflotèrent pour la plupart jusqu'à qu'un certain détail s'impose. Sur sa tête se dressait fièrement deux oreilles féline au pelage d'encre, la droite percée de deux anneaux d'argent discrets, tandis que derrière elle se balançait une queue touffue aussi sombre que ses appendices supérieurs.

« Ça faisait longtemps... nya. Soupira-t-elle doucement. »

Après tout ce temps à voyager de ville en ville, à explorer de nouvelles contrées, cet improbable retour à la source l'égaya. Elle s'assit sur un haut tabouret en croisant sensuellement les jambes, faisant baver ses voisins par cette provocation volontaire, et fit un clin d'œil aguicheur au barman.

« Vous désirez quelque chose mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il visiblement peu habitué à user de tant de fioritures dans ses paroles.

- Un grand verre de lait bien frais ! Merci, nya ! S'enthousiasma le chaton à l'idée de déguster sa boisson préférée. »

Le serveur versa le liquide blanchâtre dans un verre tout en largeur, bien heureux que sa cliente à l'apparence juvénile n'ait pas commandé d'alcool. Vu ses traits enfantins et sa taille ne dépassant pas les un mètre soixante, malgré le charme indéniable qu'elle dégageait, on ne lui donnerait pas plus de seize ans bien qu'elle en ait en réalité vingt. Difficile de vieillir à un rythme ralenti... La féline se pourlécha les lèvres avant d'avaler cul sec son verre avec un plaisir certain. Puis observa la salle avec plus d'attention qu'en entrant. Et sur toute cette bande de poltrons et d'alcooliques, elle dénicha le seul être vivant, puisqu'on ne pouvait décidément pas le qualifier d'humain, intéressant dans cette ville pourrie.  
Grand, musclé, un regard perçant, un sourire carnassier et une avidité sans pareil. Greed dans toute sa gloire. Beau gosse ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la jeune femme en le détaillant de haut en bas, ayant acquis une certaine maturité pendant son absence. Sauf que... comme toujours, ce type ne se contentait pas de la notion normal, non. Pour lui, il fallait l'extra et le bonus qui allait avec. Ce qui se traduisait par : L'alcool coulant à flot, l'argent s'empilant par liasses sur la table, les filles s'entassant à ses bras... Chose qui dilua son bonheur de retrouver cet homme qu'elle respectait et admirait depuis toujours.  
Légèrement agacée par cette scène de retrouvaille gâchée et gênée de ressentir autant de déception alors qu'elle aurait du s'y attendre, la fille-chat se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre d'une démarche souple l'homonculus et ses groupies. Ses yeux verdoyants d'une envie de s'amuser se changèrent en deux émeraudes aiguisées prêtes à lacérer les misérables catins qui osaient se mettre sur sa route. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée féminine avant même d'apercevoir le missile neko-en-rogne. L'aura qu'elle dégageait ne laissait rien présager de bon pour les insolentes qui auraient le courage de braver son courroux. Ce qu'aucune des demoiselles ne fient, grand bien leur en fasse.

« Tiens, tiens... Le chaton est de retour au bercail. Roucoula Greed d'un ton moqueur.

- J'ai un instant envisagé la possibilité de t'avoir manqué, mais elle s'est vite fait balayer par le fait que tu es le pire connard egocentrique de cette planète. Gronda-t-elle, le poil hérissé.

- Ne te fâche pas voyons, tes « nya » m'ont beaucoup manqué si tu veux savoir. La taquina le bouclier invincible.

- Je crois que revenir prêt de toi est la pire erreur que j'ai faite. Mais elle semble aussi être ma seule option, puisque tu es bien l'unique personne à te ficher éperdument du fait que je sois humaine ou chimère.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire des choses gentilles pour une fois ? Que ça colle au personnage...

- Vas te faire Greed ! Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à me frapper puisque c'est le seul truc pour lequel tu es doué !

- J'ai pour principe de ne pas frapper les femmes, minette. Lui rappela-t-il avec son air décontracté.

- Moi par contre, je ne vais pas me gêner ! Sourit-elle en retrouvant son bon vieil homonculus arrogant à l'attitude de dandy. Ny-a. ajouta la ravissante jeune femme par pure provocation en s'asseyant à coté de lui. »

S'ensuivit une bataille de regard, intense et tendue. C'était le pire des enfoirés, profiteur et manipulateur qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois, pourtant chacun de leur échange devenait un précieux souvenir qu'elle chérissait affectueusement. Il faut dire, qu'en mettant de coté on narcissisme sans borne et sa soif de pouvoir, Greed était mignon, intelligent et puissant. Le mec parfait dans toute sa splendeur ! Normal donc, que le chaton soit inexorablement attiré par le grand méchant démon. Un jeu dangereux auquel perdre ou gagner n'avait pas la moindre importance, puisque dans les deux cas, l'arrivée lui était bénéfique. Elle se frotta à lui de façon honteusement sexy en ronronnant. Sa queue s'évertuait à caresser la cuisse de l'audacieux homonculus en passant le plus prêt possible de l'entrejambe. Il éclata de rire avant de lui adresser son sourire carnassier.

« Je veux tout ce que le monde a à offrir et tu n'en fais malheureusement pas partie, Yameko.

- C'est moi où le grand et fabuleux Greed qui veut absolument tout posséder vient de faire une concession. Ironisa la fille-chat en passant ses doigts sur son torse.

- T'as raison, c'est pas moi ça. Et toi t'es en chaleur ou je me trompe ?

- Nya ! Il y a des choses à ne pas dire tu sais... bouda-t-elle en le laissant en plan pou rejoindre l'arrière salle où devait se trouver les autres chimères. »

Ils étaient tous là. Bido, ce lézard puant et un peu pervers sur les bords, Roa, le taureau, Martel, le serpent et Dolcetto, le chien fidèle. Un pincement au cœur lui confirma que, malgré ses relations quelque peu conflictuelles avec ses camarades, elle était heureuse de les revoir. Par contre, difficile de deviner leurs sentiments quant à son retour inopiné. Ce fut la blonde qui réagit la première en venant la saluer d'une poignée de main chaleureuse. Ce geste de sympathie sembla réveiller complètement les autres qui s'empressèrent d'en faire de même. Enfin, Roa la serra dans ses bras manquant de lui broyer les os avec sa force titanesque et Bido se reçut un coup de pied lorsqu'il tenta de s'approcher. Yameko n'appréciait toujours pas sa compagnie de reptile. Puis enfin, Dolcetto, avec lequel le chaton entretenait un rapport de rivalité qui s'expliquait avec leur nature chien/chat, s'approcha mais l'ignora  
totalement.  
« Dis donc Médor, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, nya ! S'énerva la fille-chat.

- Vas faire tes griffes ailleurs, boule de poils !

- T'as dis quoi le sac à puces ?!

- Avec les oreilles que tu trimballes, tu devrais m'entendre non ? À moins que ce soient là juste pour décorer !

- Désolé, mais à choisir entre faire partie de la famille des félins ou celle des canins, je préfère mille fois les chats !

- Être un chien à ses avantages.

- Comme quoi ? Les puces comme meilleures amies ou la tronche ridicule que tu te farcis à chaque fois qu'on te tend un morceau de viande ? Le nargua-t-elle avec une certaine fierté.

- Buveuse de lait !

- Crétin de chien !

- Chat de gouttière !

- Bâtard errant ! »

La liste des insultes et des surnoms calomnieux continua ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à que leur réserve de vocabulaire atteigne sa limite. Maintenant, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, leurs yeux jetaient des éclairs de menace. Sur le point de sa battre pour une brouille, Greed fit une entrée fracassante en démolissant la porte d'un coup de poing de carbone.  
« Vous pourrissez l'ambiance les gars ! On vous entend depuis la salle. On n'est pas dans  
une animalerie ! Plaisanta l'homonculus. »

- Demande à ton chien d'arrêter d'aboyer, ça nous fera des vacances ! S'emporta Yameko en grimpant l'escalier rageusement. »

Elle se sentait un peu bête et terriblement égoïste. Yameko était partie sur un coup de tête la dernière fois sans prévenir personne. Elle avait voyagé dans l'espoir de dénicher un endroit où elle se sentirait chez elle, ce qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas découvert. Et puis, en ayant assez de cette solitude, elle était revenue ici après plusieurs années et la première chose qu'elle fait ?! S'engueuler avec tout le monde pour un rien ! Mais quelle peste !  
Le premier étage se composait de quelques chambres mis à la disposition de la bande de Greed, toutes reliées par un long couloir sombre. Son nez s'agita, reniflant les différentes odeurs, attribuant ainsi un propriétaire à chaque chambre. La sienne s'était depuis longtemps dissipée. Mais une autre attira son attention, ou du moins accapara ses sens, celle du carbone. Se faufilant à pas de loup dans la pièce de peur d'être prise la main dans le sac, Yameko inspecta la chambre essayant de se remémorer ce qui avait changé. Pas grand-chose.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit puis se lova bien confortablement entre une multitude de coussins. Serrant un oreiller contre sa poitrine, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en inspirant profondément l'odeur de Greed. Était-ce pour cette sensation de bien être qu'elle était inconsciemment revenue ? Très certainement. Il fallait l'avouer, cet homme savait prendre soin de ses amis si bien qu'on finissait par l'apprécier quelle que soit l'image qu'on avait de lui au départ.

« Fais comme chez toi surtout. »

Yameko se rassit, l'oreiller toujours dans le creux de ses bras, avec une mine d'enfant prise en faute. La demoiselle gonfla les joues en détournant le regard. Les oreilles rabattues sur les cotés, sa queue stoppa tout mouvement. Maintenant complètement seule avec lui, aucunes piques ne lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était comme si, en l'absence de toutes distractions, l'aura de l'homme d'acier dévorait toute envie de rébellion. La tigresse se changeait en chaton inoffensif.

« Greed... Je... j'y vais. S'empressa-t-elle de se défiler la tête basse. »

La jeune fille se leva et marcha un pas rapide vers la porte en regrettant amèrement d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions animales. Mais le poing de carbone s'abattit contre le mur juste devant son visage, bloquant son passage. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise avant de fixer le bouclier invincible avec une certaine incompréhension et une peur tenace. Au final, son petit manège n'aurait pas fait long feu. Et dire qu'elle avait cru pendant un instant que sa mise en scène un peu agressive et moqueuse aurait suffi à remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais apparemment Greed n'avait pas oublié leur dernière discussion, celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à partir même si l'avouer était une toute autre chose.

« On a des choses à mettre au clair Yameko. »

Pas bon. Pas bon. Greed utilisait son prénom, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le sujet qu'il allait aborder était sérieux, mais ça, elle l'avait cherché dans le fond.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. J'aimerais passer, pousses-toi !

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que t'es revenue ! Et t'as peut-être raison sur le fait que c'est une belle bourde. Dit-il en se plaçant bien face à elle.

- Je viens de te le dire, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Alors maintenant laisses-moi passer !

- Pour fuir, encore ? Et si tu ne t'en souviens pas, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

Greed lui saisit brutalement les épaules et plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord tétanisée puis scandalisée, Yameko prit peu à peu conscience des évènements et son cœur s'affola tandis que le sang affluait vers son visage. C'était les lèvres de Greed contre les siennes. Pour la deuxième fois, il s'embrassait et cette fois-ci les rôles étaient inversés. Cette fois-ci c'était l'homme dont elle était amoureuse qui l'embrassait.  
Le cœur débordant de sentiments embrouillés, la jeune femme passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'intensifier le baiser. Leurs lèvres bougèrent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec le délice de l'interdit et de l'excès. L'homonculus délaissa bientôt les épaules de la chimère pour saisir sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent sans toutefois s'écarter. Elle ne pouvait plus nier les faits à présent.

« Tu te souviens maintenant ou t'as encore besoin d'une piqure de rappel ? Sourit-il.

- Je me souviens d'avoir dis certaines choses... très personnelles. Et d'avoir fait quelque chose de semblable. Mais tu n'as pas réagi comme je l'espérais... soupira-t-elle rougissante et déçue. Tu ne fais que jouer, jouir de tes possessions sans prendre en compte les sentiments qui peuvent en naitre. Tu veux tout posséder mais tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de ce que posséder un cœur signifie et le mal que tu peux faire. Je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé, la vie que je mène ne me le permet pas. Avoua Yameko malgré elle. C'est pourquoi je suis parti en me voilant la face, parce que rester après m'être déclaré ça aurait été accepter ta réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et ça j'en suis incapable.

- Je viens de t'embrasser et t'as encore des doutes ? Rit-il.

- Tu couches avec des femmes tous les soirs Greed ! Soupira-t-elle énervée et résignée. Ce genre de geste n'a pas la même importance pour moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- Vraiment ? Demanda le bouclier invincible en déposant un baiser sur la clavicule dénudée du chaton. Mais tu en as envie pourtant.

- Oui, j'en ai envie. Admit-elle embarrassée. Mais... »

Avant même de terminer, Greed la fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau avec plus de passion et d'ardeur. Coupant net ses arguments de chasteté et sa logique, anéantissant sa volonté à lui refuser son corps, fracassant cette barrière invisible entre raison et désir. Les pupilles de Yameko se dilatèrent sous l'effet de l'excitation et son instinct prit le dessus, la poussant à prendre part à ses ébats enflammés.

Le bouclier invincible la plaqua contre le mur, faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos puis sous ses fesses. La délicatesse était bien loin de cet échange brutal, quasiment bestial. D'une pression brusque, Greed lui fit comprendre son désir, auquel Yameko se soumit dans un grognement impatient. Elle entoura la taille de son amant de ses longues jambes tandis qu'il la levait à sa hauteur, les mains tenant fermement ses fesses. La féline se fit de plus en plus entreprenante, sa conscience, s'embuant d'une décharge de désir, effaçait tous remords et gêne pour laisser place à une avidité sans pareil, rivalisant presque avec celle de l'homonculus. Ses doigts parcouraient le dos de Greed, enfonçant ses ongles par endroits mais n'y laissait aucune trace, finissant dans ses cheveux bruns.

Sans relâcher sa prise, le bouclier invincible la souleva un peu plus haut encore tout en l'amenant vers le lit. Et, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il la déposa sur les draps rêches sentant le saké. Peut-être que ce changement de position éveilla sa prudence car une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses iris émeraudes.

« Ça va un peu vite non ? Haleta Yameko.

- C'est resté en suspens pendant trois ans... je pense qu'on est dans les délais. Plaisanta-il attendant sagement l'autorisation muette de sa belle pour aller plus loin.

- Je veux dire... on doit faire ça bien... Je t'aime... enfin je...

- Je t'aime aussi, on peut passer à la suite maintenant ?

- Le romantisme tu connais ? Dit-elle irritée. T'es sincère au moins ? S'interrogea la féline en  
le repoussant, maintenant à genoux.

- J'ai pour principe de ne pas mentir même à mon pire ennemi. Jura-t-il avec sérieux. C'est toi qui m'allume depuis tout à l'heure je te signale, alors arrête de te plaindre.

- Comment ça je t'allume ?! Fit-elle interloquée. »

Greed la regarda fixement puis lui fit comprendre en la jaugeant de haut en bas. Elle tourna la tête afin de s'observer dans le miroir à l'autre bout de la pièce et vit alors une autre Yameko. Aguicheuse, mignonne, sexy et terriblement attirante... Elle ne s'était jamais vu ainsi, peut-être à cause de son apparence juvénile, c'est donc comme ça que les hommes la voyaient ?

Ses cheveux châtains en pagaille, prenant une teinte de plus en plus foncée jusqu'à être noirs à la base de ses oreilles félines, lui conféraient un aspect sauvage. Ses grands yeux verts pomme, eux, reflétaient une certaine innocence, une candeur adorable. Son débardeur noir, qui n'était en fait qu'une bande de cuir cachant sa poitrine, auquel venait s'ajouter des bandes de la même matière s'enroulant en descendant autour de son abdomen, se croisant juste en dessous du nombril, mettaient en valeur ses formes généreuses. Sans oublier sa mini jupe et ses bottes serrées montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse qui rehaussaient l'effet donné par son haut. Autrement dit, un canon appétissant ! Fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aimait plaire...  
Après cette analyse de soi, Yameko n'osa pas répliquer. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, surtout que cette tenue, elle l'avait choisi spécialement pour le jour de son retour... C'était énervant de n'avoir rien à répondre ! Mais Greed lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il l'aimait. Et ça lui suffisait amplement, pour l'instant.  
À quatre pattes, elle vint le rejoindre et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Ses baisers continuèrent le long de son cou puis sur son torse après lui avoir enlevé son T-shirt. Ces gentilles attentions balayèrent leurs précédentes petites querelles. Lui arrachait un gémissement, même un minuscule soupire de bien être, la satisferait. C'était bien la première fois que la féline s'adonnait à ce genre de pratique et le regrettait un peu. Être inexpérimentée dans ce domaine la rendait totalement vulnérable et un peu maladroite dans ces gestes, elle qui d'habitude montrait une grande assurance en toutes circonstances. Ces craintes amplifièrent lorsque son amant emprisonna ses poignées dans sa main l'obligeant à lever les bras.

« Désolé, mais je ne compte pas me laisser dominer par une minette encore vierge. La nargua Greed. Laisses-moi faire. »

Le carbone, plus solide que l'acier, recouvra sa main droite dont les doigts étaient maintenant acérés. Le tranchant permit de couper net le dos du débardeur qui s'échoua sur le lit vite rejoint par le soutien gorge en dentelle noire, comme le reste de la tenue. Yameko n'eut pas le temps de virer au rouge que des gémissements plaintifs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tremblantes lorsque Greed passa sa langue sur les bouts de chair rose. C'était un peu trop osé pour la demoiselle qui préféra dissimuler son visage, arborant une expression jouissive, entre ses mains. Cela fit sourire l'homonculus qui l'obligea à regarder chacune des exquises tortures qu'il lui faisait subir.

Il réussit à venir en partie à bout de cette retenue à l'aide d'innombrables caresses et de baisers langoureux. Greed aimait beaucoup cette Yameko timide et réservée qui malgré ses airs de grande était complètement désarmée dans ce domaine, ça la rendait terriblement attachante. Tandis que la féline se remettait de la vague de plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer, l'homme en profita pour s'éloigner et retirer son pantalon qui pour la suite des évènements s'avérait incommode. Il recouvra le corps de la chimère du sien, embrasant leur peau d'une proximité nouvelle. Son doigt vint titiller l'intimité de Yameko qui se trémoussa face à cette intrusion qui l'indisposait. Mais aucune plainte ne vint car elle savait pertinemment que cette étape n'était pas obligatoire et que l'homonculus aurait très bien pu y aller tout de suite sans la préparer. Pour le coup, il faisait preuve d'une grande douceur...

Greed passa ses bras dans le dos de la féline et la serra contre lui. Elle tremblait d'appréhension. Mais Yameko ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, avoir le corps de celui qu'elle aimait se frotter ainsi contre le sien ne la rassurait pas. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la énième fois. Il pénétra doucement en elle jusqu'à sentir une légère résistance qu'il dut déchirer d'un violent coup de rein. Elle émit un cri de souris face à cette soudaine douleur qui s'emparait de son corps. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle maintenait obstinément fermés.

« Gr...greed... gémit-elle en se pelotonnant contre son torse musclé. - Chut... ça va aller... murmura-t-il en recueillant ses larmes avec ses lèvres. »

Il s'écoula quelques minutes où aucun des deux amants ne bougea. Leurs respirations haletantes et leurs battements de cœur affolés envahissaient la pièce dans laquelle régnait une chaleur moite. Douleur. Cette sensation effroyable envahissait l'esprit de la chimère dont l'intégralité du corps était crispé. L'homonculus passa sa main entre les deux omoplates de la féline pour la relever et lui permettre de s'assoir sur lui. Yameko hoqueta et mordit l'épaule de son partenaire. Le goût amer du sang bouillonnant l'apaisa d'une façon étrange.  
Greed prit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et la força à croiser son regard métallique. Ses yeux verts embués de larmes le désarmaient bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais ce geste permit à la demoiselle d'y voir une tendresse derrière la froideur qui le caractérisait. Le temps fit son œuvre, la douleur se calma un peu remplacée peu à peu par une sensation inconnue. Un plaisir chaud et doux, mais incomplet. Une avidité brulante, un désir d'avoir plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

Yameko prit appuie sur ses genoux pour se soulever un peu et se laisser tomber, entamant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Changement d'attitude qui fissura la carapace d'acier de l'homonculus, un gémissement rauque franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, incitant silencieusement à la féline de continuer. Découvrant un plaisir unique et précieux dans la cadence effrénée de leurs corps, la jeune femme accéléra encore, gémissant et ronronnant à s'en arracher la gorge. L'allégresse de cet instant éphémère s'allongea alors que Greed basculait de nouveau sa partenaire sur le dos pour accentuer ses coups de reins. Elle hurla. Plusieurs fois, son nom, des supplications... mais rien n'arrêtait le rythme infernal de leur peau se frottant l'une contre l'autre à s'en brûler. Finalement, Greed se crispa une demi-seconde avant de jouir à son tour, déversant sa semence en elle. Essoufflés, couverts de sueur, éreintés, ils s'échouèrent sur le lit. L'homonculus s'écroula sur elle avant de basculer sur le coté où Yameko profita de ses dernière forces pour se pelotonner contre son torse. Il aurait aimé caser une de ses phrases fétiches mais le chaton dormait déjà d'un sommeil lourd et profond.

Yameko ouvrit les une fois les yeux pour les refermer aussi sec. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent afin de s'habituer à cette luminosité agressive mais n'y arrivant pas totalement, elle roula sur le coté et tourna le dos à l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. C'est ainsi que la féline se rendit compte de l'absence de Greed, son odeur imprégné encore les tissus mais après les évènements de la veille, rien de plus normal. Elle fixa le plafond en se retenant de pleurer. Alors c'était ainsi ? Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup d'un soir ?

« Dis donc minette ? Tu ne serais pas en train de me traiter d'enfoiré là ? S'offusqua-t-il en voyant sa mine déçue et résignée, tout à s'allongeant près d'elle. Je m'absente deux minutes et c'est la fin du monde...

- Désolé. »

Que dire d'autres ? Elle avait effectivement douté de lui et de ses sentiments. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Tu te souviens quand tu as dis que tu voulais tout ce que le monde a à offrir et que je n'en faisais pas partie ? Greed hocha la tête. Et bien, tu as tout faux, mon cœur est à toi depuis  
longtemps... »


End file.
